Mentiras sexuales y citas online
by Maite Van Zield
Summary: El detective Darien Chiba está plenamente convencido de que las mujeres serán la causa de su fallecimiento algún día de estos. Y entonces conoce a Serena Tsukino y se da cuenta de que quizá ese día llegue antes de lo que pensaba. Summary completo adentro. OCC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi.

**Summary:** Harto de la vida y del amor...

El detective Darien Chiba está plenamente convencido de que las mujeres serán la causa de su fallecimiento algún día de estos. Y entonces conoce a Serena Tsukino y se da cuenta de que quizá ese día llegue antes de lo que pensaba.

**SEXO...**

¿Quién entiende a los hombres? Serena, escritora de novela negra, está en pleno proceso de creación de una nueva serie de misterio, en la que la protagonista es una asesina en serie que escoge a sus víctimas a través de Internet. Así que ha decidido meterse en la red para tratar de pensar como lo haría su personaje... y está más que harta de tener que chatear con hombres cuya idea de lo original es ponerse un nick estilo "Granpapito182" o "Vergacachonda", y que lo único que quieren es ligarse a una chica escultural con un pecho de la talla 110.

**MENTIRAS...**

Pero ahora tiene al otro lado del teclado a "amante—apasionado" y parece diferente al resto —es sensitivo, honesto, ¡y está muy caliente! Dice que es fontanero... ella le ha dicho que es enfermera... al fin y al cabo, ¡todo el mundo suele mentir un poco en la red!

**Y UNA CITA ON—LINE**

Pero Darien en realidad está trabajando infiltrado a la caza de una asesina en serie que está terminando con los pobres desgraciados que buscan sexo a través de la red, y ve a Serena como la principal sospechosa. Y a medida que va conociendo a esta elegante y atractiva mujer se da cuenta de que tiene que quedar con ella para cenar y averiguar la verdad.

**Prólogo**

**De: Serena mysterious. com**

**Para: mina finis. com; rei biteme. com; amy crimepays. com**

**Asunto: Cita de solteros. com**

Hola a todas,

Esta noche tengo la última cita para tomar café con un tipo de Internet. Se llama amante—apasionado. Rezo para que tenga todos los dientes.

Deséenme suerte,

Serena

* * *

**De: mina finis. com**

**Para: Serena mysterious. com; rei biteme. com; amy crimepays. com**

Serena,

Buena suerte en tu investigación. Espero que tenga todos los dientes, todo el pelo y que se acuerde de lavarse ambas cosas.

Mina

* * *

**De: rei biteme. com**

**Para: Serena mysterious. com; mina finis. com; ****amy crimepays. com**

Quedo a la espera de oírlo todo sobre el amante—apasionado de Serena.

Rei

P.D. ¿Qué clase de tipo se llama a si mismo amante—apasionado? ¿Estará tratando de compensar algo?

* * *

**De: amy crimepays. com**

**Para: rei biteme. com; Serena mysterious. com; ****mina finis. com**

Serena,

Por el amor de Dios, no lo hagas. Los asesinos en serie se aprovechan de esos sitios de citas on—line. Para ellos es como pescar peces en un barril. Lo siguiente que sabrás es que algún tipo lleva tu cabeza de sombrero.

Con cariño,

Amy.

**/**

**Con una nueva adaptación, que espero que les guste, dejenme saber como les parecio.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

Chica—misteriosa: Busca hombre para misterio…

Serena Tsukino introdujo su BMW en una plaza de parking cercana a la entrada de Starbucks y puso el coche en punto muerto. La lluvia repiqueteó sobre la capota de su coche y rebotó en el asfalto cuando apagó el Beemer. Su mirada se deslizó hacia el frente del centro comercial y buscó el logo verde y blanco de Starbucks, junto al resplandor dorado de un videoclub Blockbuster. La luz procedente de la cafetería se derramó sobre la acera mojada, mientras las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por la ventanilla de Serena, creando vivos colores y sombras como la tinta como una pintura abstracta.

_Lo siguiente que sabrás es que algún tipo lleva tu cabeza de sombrero._ Serena apagó el motor y se metió las llaves en el bolsillo de la americana azul marino, Ralph Lauren.

Odiaba que Amy dijese esa clase de cosas. Que contagiara a los demás sus paranoias y sus excentricidades. Amy se ganaba la vida entrevistando psicópatas pero eso no significaba que todos los hombres abusaran de los menores, fueran violadores o asesinos en serie. Serena también escribía sobre asesinatos pero siempre de ficción y era capaz de separar lo que escribía de la vida real. Amy parecía tener un problema con eso.

Serena agarró el paraguas del asiento contiguo y abrió la puerta del coche. No pensaba concertar una segunda cita con amante—apasionado ni marcharse siquiera de Starbucks con él. Tampoco iba a tomarse esta cita más en serio de lo que se había tomado las otras que había tenido durante los últimos meses.

Apretó el botón del paraguas con el pulgar y el armazón rojo se abrió mientras salía del coche. Como las demás citas, la de esa noche era por trabajo. Llevaba un pequeño bloc y un bolígrafo en el bolsillo, junto al spray de pimienta. Había llevado el papel y el boli por si necesitaba hacer alguna anotación interesante sobre amante—apasionado cuando se marchara. Y el spray por si él quería ponerse su cabeza por sombrero.

_Maldita Amy._

Serena se detuvo brevemente para cerrar la puerta tras de si y luego cruzó el parking, esquivando charcos a su paso. A menos que amante—apasionado fuese diferente, ni siquiera usaría el papel y el bolígrafo. Si no era diferente de los otros, la repasaría de arriba a abajo, como si fuese un terrier Aireadle en el salón Westminster Kennel del club de perro, mientras hacían cola para pedir el café. Si pasaba la inspección, le pagaría el café con leche largo, corto de leche (sin crema, por favor), le preguntaría a qué se dedicaba (aunque ella había mentido descaradamente al cumplimentar su biografía, indicando que era enfermera) y luego procedería a hablar sobre si mismo (sobre lo buen tipo que era) y sobre su ex mujer/novia (sobre lo bruja que era ella). Si Serena no pasaba la inspección, tendría que pagarse su propio café. Aunque eso solo había sucedido una vez.

Granpapito182 había resultado ser un auténtico bastardo con un diente de plata y coleta. Le había echado un vistazo y le había dicho: _"Estás flaca"_ como si fuese una abominación mayor que su panza cervecera. Serena había pagado su propio café y luego había procedido a oírlo hablar sobre si mismo durante la siguiente hora. Mientras él divagaba sobre su carrera en Sturgis y la perra de su ex—mujer, Serena había ideado distintas formas de matarlo. Formas terribles y atroces. Al final, había comprendido que tendría que atenerse al modus operandi de su asesina en serie y la asfixia erótica le había parecido demasiado buena para él.

A dos pasos de la acera, Serena metió el pie en un charco. Casi lo había conseguido. El agua fría salpicó la punta de su botín negro y le manchó el bajo de los vaqueros negros.

— ¡Mierda! —exclamó, subiendo al bordillo. Abrió la puerta de Starbucks y entró. El aroma a café rico y oscuro le llenó la mente, y el zumbido constante de voces se unió al sonido del molinillo de café y de la máquina de café expreso. No importaba a qué ciudad tuviera que viajar, Starbucks siempre tenía el mismo aspecto y parecía oler igual. Algo parecido a Barnes and Noble o a Border's. Y resultaba reconfortante.

Serena cerró el paraguas y paseó la mirada por las paredes doradas y por los clientes sentados en las mesas de color café, con sillas de madera dura. Ningún hombre con una gorra de baseball roja. Amante—apasionado llegaba tarde.

Dejó el paraguas en el cubo que había junto a la entrada y se dirigió hacia el mostrador. Cuando le había mandado el e—mail, pidiéndole que se conocieran, le había revelado que su verdadero nombre era Darien. Serena prefería pensar en él como amante—apasionado. No le gustaba considerarlos, ni a él ni a ninguno de los demás hombres con los que se había citado, personas reales. Era más sencillo asesinarlos de ese modo.

Pidió su café con leche, sin crema, y luego tomó asiento en una pequeña mesa redonda en un rincón. Se desbrochó la americana y se arregló el cuello alto del jersey azul marino.

Supuso que decía poco de su vida amorosa que las únicas citas que había tenido últimamente ni siquiera fueran auténticas citas. El único motivo por el que estaba conociendo a tipos como granpapito182 era que necesitaba investigar para su nueva novela de misterio, muerto. com.

Serena se llevó el café con leche a los labios y tomó un cauteloso sorbo. Solo necesitaba una última víctima para su libro. Incluso si amante—apasionado resultaba ser alguien decente que no debía morir, Serena habría terminado con sus citas para tomar café, con tipos de Internet. Ya estaba harta de hombres que pensaban que su obligación era perseguirlos. Como si tuviera que convencerlos para que le volviesen a pedir salir. Si esta última cita no resultaba fructífera, pensaría en otra cosa. Como coger todas las mentiras, engaños y penosas características sus ex novios y mezclarlas en un solo hombre. Pero ya había hecho eso antes y temía que sus lectores pensaran que las víctimas de todos sus libros empezaban a parecer el mismo perdedor reciclado.

No, necesitaba perdedores nuevos. A diferencia de otros candidatos, había accedido a conocer a amante—apasionado por varios intrigantes motivos. En primer lugar, su foto en la base de citas era tan granulada que costaba determinar qué aspecto tenía en realidad. Solo daba una impresión general de oscura e intensa introspección, que Serena encontraba un poco misteriosa. En segundo lugar, en su biografía señalaba que era fontanero, con negocio propio. Lo que podía ser mentira pero, probablemente, fuese cierto, porque ¿por qué iba a mentir alguien sobre eso? En tercer lugar, en vez en entrar en las categorías treinta—y—cinco—a—cuarenta—años—soltero—divorciado, amante—apasionado se identificaba como viudo. Lo que podía ser verdad o una sórdida manera de ganar puntos y llevarse mujeres a la cama. Si el segundo supuesto era el correcto, Serena tendría su última víctima. ¡Voilá!

La puerta se abrió y entró un hombre de escaso pelo rojo. Serena lo reconoció en el acto. Se llamaba Mike, alias bomboncitomike. Había sido su primera cita y su primera víctima de asesinato. Se aproximó a una mujer rubia, que se encontraba junto a un dispensador de tazas y caminaron juntos hacia el mostrador. Mike hizo el reconocimiento visual y pagó dos tazas de café y una bolsa de granos de café cubiertos de chocolate. Mientras se dirigían a una mesa a unos cuantos metros de Serena, la mirada de Mike se encontró con la suya y el hombre la desvió apresuradamente con expresión culpable. No le había vuelto a escribir después de la cita pero podría haberle dicho que no se preocupase. No estaba interesada en un tipo que hablaba sin parar, mientras engullía granos de café como si fuese puesto de anfetaminas, y al que había abandonado en el primer capítulo con una bolsa de plástico sobre la cabeza.

Limpió la marca de pintalabios rojo del borde de la taza y echó una mirada hacia las otras mesas. Le sorprendía que los recientes asesinatos de Boise no hubiesen afectado al panorama de las citas. Le sorprendía y le aliviaba, ya que beneficiaba su trabajo.

Durante los últimos meses, tres hombres habían sido asfixiados en su propia casa. En realidad, había conocido a una de las víctimas, Lawrence Craig, alias vergacachonda, en el Moxie Java y aún se sentía algo asustada.

La policía no había develado demasiada información, aparte de que las tres muertes se habían producido por asfixia. No habían especificado qué había provocado la asfixia, solo que pensaban que la autora era una mujer. Los periódicos no indicaban cómo ni dónde conocía la asesina a sus víctimas; Amy había especulado que probablemente conociera a los hombres en bares. Y Serena suponía que cabía la gran posibilidad de que así fuese. El hecho de que Serena estuviese escribiendo sobre asfixia erótica y hombres que eran asesinados, constituía una enorme coincidencia. Pero existían un montón de formas de morir por asfixia. Tantas como el cerebro humano era capaz de idear, y las posibilidades de vida imitando el arte era excesivas para considerarlas. Además, se negaba a confundir la realidad con la ficción y a volverse tan loca como Amy.

Por el número de parejas de Starbucks, a los hombres no les preocupaba conocer mujeres en las cafeterías. Probablemente porque, como Serena, las habían conocido en sitios de citas y habían estado intercambiando e—mails. Y de todos los posibles lugares de encuentro, Starbucks era el más seguro.

Antes de decidirse a tener citas online en nombre de la investigación, siempre había pensado que el método era… bueno, desesperado y de vagos. Aunque podía entender el motivo por el que las mujeres buscaban hombres en la red, no lo entendía en el caso contrario. ¿Por qué iba a acudir a una cita online un hombre razonablemente atractivo, con trabajo, los dientes limpios y que no viviese con su madre? ¿No estaban especializados en conocer mujeres en los bares, restaurantes o incluso el pasillo de las verduras de Albertson?

Un mes después de su primera cita online, lo que había descubierto era que hombres como granpapito182 y bomboncitomike esperaban que los persiguieran. También había descubierto que encajaban en dos categorías: los que acababa deseando asesinar y los que eran tan aburridos que la hacían desear suicidarse.

Oh, estaba segura de que ahí afuera había tipos estupendos que tenían citas online. Hombres agradables que solo querían conocer mujeres agradables porque no solían coincidir con demasiadas en su vida diaria. Buenos tipos que no perdían el tiempo en los bares y los pasillos de verduras. Sencillamente, no se había encontrado con ninguno. De hecho, no había conocido a ningún tipo agradable, ni mediante citas online ni de ninguna otra forma, hacía mucho tiempo. Su último novio había sido un alcohólico encantador, que se pasaba más tiempo borracho que sobrio. La última vez que había tenido que sacarlo de la cárcel, había terminado por admitir que sus amigas tenían razón. Era una adicta a los problemas con fantasías de rescate. Pero nunca más. Estaba harta de tratar de rescatar asnos de todo tipo que no la valoraban.

Serena se levantó la manga de la chaqueta y comprobó el reloj. Las siete y diez. Diez minutos tarde. Le concedería a amante—apasionado otros cinco y después se marcharía.

Había aprendido la lección en cuanto a hombres disfuncionales. Quería un tipo normal y agradable, que no bebiera demasiado, no fuera extremado en ningún aspecto y no tuviera problemas con mamá/papá. Un hombre que no fuera un mentiroso compulsivo o un ligón patológico. Que no fuera emocionalmente retrasado o físicamente repugnante. Tampoco creía que fuese demasiado pedir que tuviera cierta fluidez verbal. Un hombre maduro que supiese que gruñir una respuesta no equivale a una conversación.

Serena tomó un sorbo de café, mientras la puerta de Starbucks se abría. Echó un vistazo por encima del borde de su taza al hombre que llenaba el umbral, como si lo hubiesen sacado de una convención de "enfadados, malos y peligrosos". Llevaba la visera de la gorra roja calada sobre la frente, de forma que le ensombrecía los ojos y la nariz. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por el frío y las puntas de su pelo negro se curvaban como anzuelos sobre el borde de la gorra. La lluvia le había empapado los anchos hombros de la cazadora negra de aviador. Llevaba la chaqueta abierta y Serena deslizó la vista hacia la franja brillante de la camiseta blanca, que desaparecía bajo la cintura de unos desgastados Levi's. Mientras permanecía allí de pie, él pasó la mirada de una mesa a otra, con los dedos metidos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus gastados vaqueros y los pulgares señalando el botón superior.

El señor amante—apasionado había llegado por fin.

Como en la foto de Internet, Serena no podía verlo con claridad, pero lo reconoció al instante. Y sintió cómo la dejaba clavada en la silla. Lentamente, bajó la taza y él se sacó las manos de los bolsillos y comenzó a aproximarse. Avanzó con determinación, alto y delgado, con paso decidido. Sorteando sillas y clientes, mantuvo su mirada fija en ella hasta que se detuvo frente a la pequeña mesa.

La sombra de la gorra descansaba justo sobre la hendidura de su labio superior. Alzó una mano y lentamente empujó hacia arriba la visera. Poco a poco, la sombra se le deslizó por el puente de la nariz y sobre las espesas cejas negras. Luego, miró hacia abajo a través de unos ojos del color de una ardiente marina.

Serena era escritora. Trabajaba con las palabras. Llenaba cada uno de sus libros con centenares y millares de ellas. Pero en ese momento, solo le vinieron dos a la mente. ¡Madre mía! No demasiado elocuente pero adecuado.

— ¿Eres Serena?

—Sí.

—Siento llegar tarde —dijo. Su voz era grave, testosterona en estado puro—. Mi perra se puso a rebuscar en la basura, justo cuando me iba, y tuve que pararme a limpiarlo.

Serena supuso que podía ser verdad pero se recordó a si misma que probablemente no lo fuera. No es que importase. Tras esa noche, no volvería a ver al macizo amante—apasionado. Lo que era una lástima, considerando que era el chico más atractivo que había visto fuera de una revista.

—Yo soy Darien —extendió la mano hacia ella, de forma que los laterales de la chaqueta se le abrieron sobre el pecho, revelando los pectorales duros y los abdominales de acero que envolvía su camiseta ceñida. La clase de pectorales y abdominales que la obligaban a una a preguntarse: ¿Por qué un tipo como ese tiene que recurrir a Internet para conseguir una cita? No le llevó mucho tiempo dar con la respuesta. En el interior de ese cuerpo duro, algo no funcionaba bien. Tenía que ser eso.

Serena le dio la mano y la cálida palma de él presionó la suya. Callosa. Fuerte. Del tipo que realmente podría pertenecer a un fontanero. Serena retiró la mano y la colocó alrededor de su taza.

— ¿No vas a pedir un café?

—Estoy bien —mientras se sentaba, su oscuro escrutinio le acarició la cara, el pelo y las mejillas, y luego se centró en su boca. La voz de él sonó un poco más ronca cuando preguntó: — ¿Y tú?

¿Estaba bien? Parpadeó unas cuantas veces y preguntó: — ¿A qué te refieres?

Él se rió entre dientes.

— ¿Quieres otro café?

—Oh. No. Gracias —apoyó las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa y las deslizó hacia su regazo—. Ya he tomado demasiada cafeína —Obviamente. No era la clase de mujer que se ponía nerviosa frente a un hombre atractivo. Normalmente—. Ese es el problema de estas reuniones nocturnas.

— ¿Cuántas de estas citas has tenido?

¿Citas?

—Bastantes —inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y se concentró en encontrarle algún defecto. Que estuviese un poco nerviosa no quería decir que hubiera olvidado su objetivo—. ¿Y tú?

—No muchas. Hacía tiempo que no salía con nadie y todo esto de Internet, los chat room y las citas es nuevo para mí.

Ahí estaba. Se dedicaba a sabotear los chats. Serena tenía razón. Había algo raro en él. Algo que escondía tras esos ojos azules, las larguísimas pestañas negras y su suave voz masculina.

—Leí en tu biografía que tu mujer había muerto. Lo siento.

—Gracias —él se quitó la gorra y se pasó los dedos por los espesos mechones de pelo negro. Las puntas se le ondularon sobre los nudillos—. Murió hace seis meses.

Lo que parecía demasiado reciente para que estuviese buscando una sustituta, pensó Serena. Podía significar que se sentía solo. O que era un bastardo insensible.

— ¿Cómo murió?

—En un accidente de coche. Era nuestro décimo aniversario y fue a la tienda a por una botella de champagne. Yo la esperaba en casa con dos decenas de margaritas pero nunca volvió.

¿Margaritas? ¿Era un bastardo insensible y un tacaño?

Él se rió con incomodidad y volvió a ponerse la gorra.

—Eran sus flores favoritas.

De acuerdo. Eso tenía cierto sentido. Era posible que estuviese diciendo la verdad. O tan posible, al menos, como que fuese un embustero. Un embustero con un cuerpo que estimulaba el cerebro de cualquier mujer sensible.

—Debes echarla mucho de menos.

—Más de lo que pensaba que sería posible. Ella lo era todo para mí —bajó la vista hacia la mesa y Serena no pudo apreciar la emoción que reflejaban sus ojos oscuros, por culpa de la visera de la gorra—. A veces, el dolor es tan intenso… —se detuvo durante unos segundos, antes de continuar—. A veces me cuesta hasta respirar.

Oh, Dios mío, pensó Serena. Tenía que apuntar aquello para Mina. Mina escribía novelas románticas y aquello era estremecedor. Tuvo que admitir que incluso funcionaba ablandando su cínico corazón, a prueba de romanticismo.

—Tenía el pelo suave y rojo, y solía desplegársele sobre la almohada cuando dormía. A veces, permanecía despierto, solo para contemplarla.

Serena frunció el ceño, mientras Aerosmith comenzaba a sonar en su mente. O era la declaración más encantadora que había oído nunca o estaba plagiando letras de canciones. Si se trataba del segundo supuesto, era bastante cursi.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Molly. Empezamos a salir durante el último año de instituto.

— ¿Fueron novios en el instituto?

—Sí pero rompimos brevemente porque me comporté como un idiota —encogió sus grandes hombros pero no alzó la mirada—. Tenía veintitrés años y creí que necesitaba salir con otras mujeres. Tardé un mes en darme cuenta de que Molly era todo lo que siempre había deseado en una mujer —se aclaró la garganta y dijo, como si tuviese problemas para pronunciar las palabras—. Era mi alma gemela.

Una vez más, o era verdaderamente romántico o verdaderamente cursi. Serena se inclinó por la segunda opción, porque sonaba raro que un tipo físicamente perfecto, se dedicara a sabotear los chats. Tal vez ocultara algún desorden de la personalidad.

— ¿Es posible que sea demasiado pronto para que empieces a volver a salir?

—No —él alzó la cabeza y sus ojos oscuros se encontraron con los de Serena—. Tengo que intentar continuar con mi vida. No estoy pensando en reemplazar a mi mujer pero ciertas noches, sencillamente necesito salir de casa. A veces, sentarme a ver Cold Case Files, acompañado por mi perra, me hace sentir viejo.

¿Veía Cold Case Files? También era su serie favorita y, cuando se veía obligada a perderse un capítulo, lo grababa.

— ¿La serie de la CBS o de la A&E?

—La de la A&E. Me gustan los casos reales.

— ¡A mí también! ¿Viste el de anoche?

— ¿En el que descubrieron ese torso en una bolsa de deportes? —se inclinó hacia atrás y las costuras de la chaqueta sobre sus hombros se tensaron cuando se cruzó de brazos—. Sí, lo vi.

—Tuvieron unos cuantos golpes de suerte.

Darien se recostó un poco en la silla y sus respectivas miradas quedaron a la misma altura.

—Al final, atraparon al criminal, gracias a la investigación científica.

—Eso es cierto. Y te hace preguntarte, cómo alguien se atreve a cometer un crimen hoy en día —Serena tomó un sorbo de café y decidió tratar de cazarlo, aparte de descubrir sus defectos. No importaba demasiado, puesto que no iba a volver a verlo—. Pero se siguen cometiendo crímenes a diario. Solo hay que ser lo bastante inteligente.

Sus espesas cejas descendieron, en un gesto pensativo.

— ¿Crees que existe el crimen perfecto?

¿Lo creía? En sus libros, el misterio siempre era resuelto en la última página; el responsable entregado a la justicia. ¿Pero era así en la vida real?

—Creo que si se es lo bastante inteligente y se investiga un poco, sí es posible cometer el crimen perfecto. O que incluso aunque no sea del todo perfecto, es posible quedar impune.

Él la observó durante unos segundos y luego preguntó: — ¿Cómo?

—La mayoría de los criminales son capturados porque necesitan hablar sobre lo que han hecho. Excepto los asesinos en serie. Ellos sí comenten sus crímenes impunemente porque, normalmente, no se lo cuentan a nadie.

— ¿Por qué piensas que no lo hacen? —preguntó.

—Probablemente porque no tienen conciencia. La mayoría de gente con conciencia necesita hablar sobre lo que ha hecho. Es como un estornudo. Tienen que dejarlo salir para liberar tensión.

— ¿Y no crees que los asesinos en serie necesiten liberar tensión?

—Claro. Pero, para ellos, es el asesinato lo que libera la tensión —hablar sobre crímenes era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Cuando estaba con sus amigas y hablaban sobre la escritura, se centraban más en el proceso. Cada una escribía sobre un género distinto así que no solían entrar en especificaciones. Bueno, excepto Amy. Ella entraba en detalles horripilantes, normalmente durante la comida, y las demás tenían que pedirle que parara. Era bastante agradable hablar sobre asesinatos con alguien que no parecía ir a entusiasmarse con la temperatura del hígado.

— ¿Viste el capítulo de la otra noche sobre esa mujer que envenenó a cinco maridos? —preguntó Darien.

— ¿Bonnie Sweet? Sí, lo vi —Bonnie había servido de inspiración para el cuarto libro de Serena, Té por poderes. Como la protagonista asesina de Serena, Bonnie había hervido lirios del valle en un té tóxico y lo había servido en una vajilla Wedgwood—. Esa mujer adoraba la jardinería —el hecho de que Serena estuviese manteniendo aquella conversación durante una cita podría parecer extraño pero la libraba de oírlo hablar a él mal de su ex, sobre su moto o de revivir su viaje de caza a Alaska. No volvería a ver a Darien cuando se fuese de Starbucks así que, ¿qué más daba sobre qué discutiesen?—. Habría que darle puntos a Bonnie por su estilo.

Darien la miró a los ojos como si estuviese tratando de decidir si era una chiflada psicópata o si pasaba demasiado tiempo sola viendo la TV. Lo cierto es que era una escritora con páginas y páginas de investigación en la cabeza. Abarcaba temas que iban comprendidos desde el encaje a la lividez.

Él se enderezó y apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa.

—Hay que ser muy desalmado para envenenar lentamente a alguien a quien supuestamente quieres. O quisiste en su momento.

Complemente cierto. Las asesinas en serie eran zorras despiadadas. Hasta la última de ellas. También eran limpias. E inteligentes. Por lo que a Serena concernía, mucho más limpias e interesantes que sus homólogos masculinos.

—Sí pero eso es lo que las hace fascinantes, en última instancia.

— ¿Fascinantes? —él sacudió la cabeza y se rió sin humor—. Gracias a Dios, no hay muchas de esas "fascinantes" mujeres cerca.

—Puede que estén cerca y simplemente no lo sepamos —Serena sonrió y ladeó la cabeza—. Puede que sean más inteligentes que los hombres y no se dejen atrapar.

—Tal vez —su intensa mirada se clavó en la de ella y Serena tuvo la sensación de que estaba buscando algo. Qué, no tenía ni idea. Darien abrió la boca para añadir algo pero un sonido de arcadas desvió su atención. Serena miró hacia su izquierda, donde se encontraban Mike y su cita rubia. Las manos de Mike se aferraban a los extremos de la mesa y su cara y su cuello se habían vuelto de un rojo intenso.

—Oh, Dios mío —Serena se levantó tan deprisa que derribó la silla hacia atrás—. Bomboncitomike se está ahogando. Que alguien haga algo.

— ¿No deberías hacerlo tú?

Observó a Darien, mientras se levantaba.

— ¿Yo?

— ¿No eres enfermera?

¿Enfermera?

— ¿Qué? —mierda. Tenía razón. Había mentido respecto a eso en su biografía. Como nadie más parecía ir a hacer nada, recorrió rápidamente la escasa distancia. No conocía la maniobra de Heimlich, así que escogió la siguiente mejor opción: golpeó a Mike entre los omóplatos. No ocurrió nada y ella lo golpeó con más fuerza.

La cita de Mike estaba aterrorizada. Alguien al otro lado de la cafetería gritó: — ¡Llamen al 911! Un hombre se está asfixiando.

El ruido en el interior de Starbucks pasó de ser un zumbido constante y poco elevado a una ola de gritos y arrastrar de sillas.

—Jesús —juró Darien. Agarró a Serena por los brazos, la alzó y la apartó de en medio. Luego abrazó a Mike por la espalda y con un apretón brusco, le hizo escupir un grano de café, que salió volando y golpeó a la cita de Mike entre los aturdidos ojos. Mike tomó una profunda y jadeante bocanada de aire.

—Gracias —resolló.

Darien asintió.

—No hay de qué.

La cacofonía de voces se elevó incluso más, mientras la gente rodeaba a Mike para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Darien apoyó su peso en una pierna y las manos en las caderas. Una arruga se le formó en la comisura de los labios mientras observaba la conmoción que reinaba frente a él. La franja entre los extremos de su chaqueta se ensanchó sobre su pecho y Serena creyó oírlo murmurar algo como:

—Enfermera, mis cojones.

* * *

**Jaja, esa Serena tan mentirosilla, muchas gracias por sus reviews, que bueno que les guste.**

**Voy a subir un capitulo por día, son solo 17 capítulos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

_Dick: Busca Jane para divertirse_

_Y jugar…_

Darien Chiba metió los dedos en los bolsillos delanteros de los Levi's y exhaló aire. El aliento le formó vaho frente a la cara y entrecerró los ojos mientras observaba las luces traseras del Beemer de Serena, dirigiéndose hacia Fairview. Serena se había llevado la taza de café. Aparte de arrancárselo de la mano, no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

Había dejado de llover mientras estaba en Starbucks pero unos nubarrones negros cubrían tres cuartas partes de la luna llena. Darien bajó el bordillo y cruzó el parking, camino de la furgoneta negra Ecoline. Serena era tan enfermera como él fontanero pero eso lo sabía desde la primera vez que le había enviado un e—mail. Sabía que su biografía completa de Internet era una gilipollez y sabía exactamente a qué se dedicaba. Para cuando se habían encontrado esa noche, sabía bastante más sobre ella que el color de sus ojos y de su pelo rubio. Sabía que medía un metro sesenta y que pesaba cincuenta y nueve kilos. Que había nacido en el hospital del centro y había crecido en North End, donde aún vivía. Sabía que su padre había abandonado a su familia cuando ella tenía once años y que eso podía haberle causado un gran resentimiento contra los hombres. Sabía que era educada y que había vendido su primera novela de misterio hacía seis años. Y sabía que, durante los últimos cinco años. le habían puesto tres multas por exceso de velocidad y dos más por saltarse una señal de alto.

Lo que no había sabido es que sus ojos eran de un azul más intenso de lo que se apreciaba en su carnet de conducir o en la fotografía publicitaria de la solapa interior de sus libros. Tenía hebras doradas en el pelo y sus labios eran más llenos. Esa noche, de camino a Starbucks había sido consciente de que iba a encontrarse con una mujer atractiva, pero no estaba ni mucho menos preparado para el asalto. No había forma de intuir ciertas cosas a partir de las fotos, como el suave tacto de su mano o el tono amable de su voz, que se oponían a lo que podría esperarse de una mujer que escribía novelas sobre asesinos en serie y podría ser una de ellos. Darien avanzó entre claros de luz artificial, sin prestar atención a los charcos que le manchaban las botas.

—¿Lo tienes todo? —preguntó, llevándose una mano a la espalda para sacarse la camiseta de los vaqueros.

—Sí —la cara redonda del detective Kurt Weber asomó por la ventanilla—. ¿Conseguiste la taza?

—Se la ha llevado.

—Mierda.

—Eso mismo he pensado yo.

—¿A qué venía toda esa conmoción hacia el final?

—Un tipo se estaba ahogando con un grano de café —se detuvo para tirar del transmisor que llevaba pegado en mitad de la espalda—. Creo que podemos estar bastante seguros de que Serena Tsukino, no solo mintió en cuanto a lo de ser enfermera, sino que ni siquiera tiene conocimientos básicos sobre RCP (reanimación cardiopulmonar).

—Toda esa mierda sobre los asesinos en serie ha sido interesante —comentó la agente informática Anita Landers, desde donde se encontraba sentada en la parte trasera de la furgoneta, junto al equipo de recepción.

Darien había pensado lo mismo. No le sorprendería si a la mañana siguiente Serena era la principal sospechosa del caso "sin aliento", el nombre que le habían dado a la mujer que conocía tipos online y los asfixiaba en su propia casa. Un cable ultrafino le recorría el costado hasta llegar al pequeño micrófono plano que llevaba pegado en el pectoral.

—¿Cuál fue tu primera reacción al verla? —preguntó Anita.

Darien pasó el transmisor a través de la ventanilla y observó el oscuro perfil de Anita, más allá de Kurt, en la parte trasera de la furgoneta. Su primera reacción, en el instante en que había posado la mirada sobre Serena, sentada al otro lado de la abarrotada cafetería, había sido puramente masculina y estrictamente física. La clase de reacción que experimenta un hombre cuando descubre a una mujer atractiva. La que le recuerda todo el tiempo que lleva sin practicar sexo.

—Lo primero que he pensando, al sentarme con ella, ha sido que me estaba examinando, en busca de defectos.

—Puede que te estuviese considerando como la siguiente víctima —sugirió Anita.

Él también había pensando eso.

—Sí, es posible —como amante—apasionado había tenido siete citas on—line, cinco encuentros en salas de chat y tres invitaciones personales durante las últimas dos semanas. Kurt, alias sabueso, había tenido un número similar, mientras Darien se sentaba en la Econoline (furgoneta), escuchando cada palabra. Ambos detectives habían sido retirados del resto de casos activos para que pudieran dedicarle la mayor parte del tiempo a este.

Serena había sido la segunda cita para tomar café de Darien de esa noche y estaba agotado de tratar de recordar qué frases correspondían a cada mujer.

—Os veo mañana —dijo subiéndose la cremallera de la chaqueta. Por la mañana, la grabación de Serena Tsukino sería analizada exactamente igual que el resto. No tenía sentido quedarse allí, congelándose el trasero y hablando hasta la muerte.

Se dirigió hacia el Jeep plateado, que se encontraba aparcado a unos cuantos huecos de la furgoneta y abrió la puerta.

—Eh, Chiba —lo llamó Kurt mientras arrancaba la Eoconoline.

Darien lo miró por encima del techo del Jeep.

—¿Sí?

—¿Esa Serena es tan sexy en persona como en las fotos?

—Es mejor en persona —lo que no eliminaba la posibilidad de que fuera una asesina pero suscitaba algunas preguntas interesantes. Como, ¿por qué una mujer con el aspecto de Serena y su dinero tenía citas on—line?

—Eso debería facilitarte el trabajo.

Verse distraído por un par de ojos azules y unos suaves labios rojos no le facilitaba el trabajo. No, habría sido más fácil que "sin aliento" hubiera resultado ser su primera cita de la noche, Esmeralda. Pero lo descartó según lo pensaba.

—Te veo por la mañana —dijo Darien, entrando en el Jeep y cerrando la puerta.

Esmeralda Dempsey, alias mayor—y—decidida, era una de las mujeres más estúpidas que había conocido en su vida. Había parloteado sobre sus libros de recuerdos y su colección de muñecas como si a él le importasen una mierda. Había seguido llamándolo "Derien" y lo había rematado diciendo que había leído en "alguna parte" que habían aterrizado extraterrestres con apariencia humana, en las afueras de Sun Valley, en el área Sawtooth Wilderness. Creyendo que bromeaba, le había gastado una broma y se las había arreglado para reírse. Pero hablaba en serio y Darien había sentido que su coeficiente intelectual descendía diez puntos, solo por estar sentado frente a ella. Pero lo más divertido era que Esmeralda trabajaba para el Estado, en la Comisión Industrial de Idaho.

Encendió el motor del Jeep y salió del aparcamiento. Una bocanada de aire frío, procedente de la rejilla de ventilación le golpeó el pecho. Aún no se había calentado el motor así que apagó el aire. Jugueteó con la radio un momento y luego la apagó también. A los dos minutos de conocer a Esmeralda la había tachado mentalmente de la lista de sospechosos. No le importó que tuviese un trabajo estable. Había mucha gente estúpida trabajando para el gobierno. Pero una mujer capaz de asesinar a tres hombres, sin dejar una sola pista, no podía creer en serio que los extraterrestres estuviesen viviendo en el norte de Idaho. Darien coincidía con el informe sobre el perfil realizado por el FBI en que "sin aliento" era enormemente organizada y tenía una inteligencia superior a la media. Y no creía que la estupidez de Esmeralda fuese un papel. Nadie podía ser tan buena actriz.

Según el perfil criminal, "sin aliento" estaba entre los treinta y dos y los cuarenta y ocho años. Debido a la ausencia de pruebas físicas, el criminólogo pensaba que conocía los procedimientos forenses y policiales. Se interesaba por las investigaciones criminales y se creía más lista que la policía. No sería atrapada por métodos convencionales y probablemente podría pasar la prueba de polígrafo y soportar un interrogatorio sin venirse abajo.

Después de leer el informe, todos en el Departamento habían coincido en que la mejor manera de atrapar a una depredadora como "sin aliento" era ponerle un cebo. Un cebo masculino. Y aunque Darien podía ver el acierto del plan, no le gustaba. Tenía el mal presentimiento de que iba a tener que llevar las cosas realmente lejos antes de que tuviesen suficientes pruebas para efectuar un arresto. No es que tuviese miedo de convertirse en otra víctima. No, simplemente no le emocionaba la idea de tener que menear la cola delante de una psicópata.

Darien salió por Fairview y se mezcló con el tráfico. Las farolas iluminaban la sección de la carretera que conducía al centro de la ciudad como una cinta blanca. Probó la calefacción de nuevo y un aire cálido irrumpió desde las rejillas, mientras se dirigía hacia casa, por Broadway.

Todas las mujeres, con las que se habían encontrado los detectives durante las últimas dos semanas, tenían varias cosas en común que las habían incluido en la lista de sospechosas. Todas tenían citas on—line y habían mantenido contacto con las tres víctimas, días antes de su muerte. Todas acudían a la misma cadena de tintorerías y todas vivían solas.

Las tres víctimas masculinas también tenían varias cosas en común que las habían incluido en la lista de la asesina. Todos habían sido adictos a las citas, como si tuviesen una misión divina. Todos tenían una larga lista de mujeres con la que hacían malabarismos, concertando cinco o seis citas semanales, normalmente con mujeres distintas, a las que conocían a través de los servicios de citas on—line, los chats y las invitaciones personales. A juzgar por la cantidad de libros que habían comprado en Barnes and Noble, Borders, y Hastings Books and Music, habían sido lectores voraces. La primera víctima era un divorciado, la segunda un viudo y la tercera estaba casado, aunque se hacía pasar por viudo. Los tres habían muerto asfixiados en su cama.

La primera víctima, Charles Wilson, alias "risitas", había sido encontrado en su casa de Overland, con las manos inmovilizadas por unas esposas de plástico y un portatrajes de la tintorería Westco sobre la cabeza. El caso había sido clasificado de homicidio pero sin concretar el grado. Teniendo en cuenta el cuerpo, parecía que la víctima había estado practicando un juego fatal de asfixia erótica con alguien más pervertido. El autor había abandonado la escena dejando pocas pruebas tras él y Darien había tenido que determinar si al pervertido se le habían ido accidentalmente las cosas de las manos o si la muerte había sido premeditada.

Había interrogado a los familiares y amigos del señor Wilson, los cuales habían asegurado que no había salido en serio con nadie durante un año. Su ex—mujer había vuelto a casarse y vivía fuera del Estado. Darien había comprobado los recibos de su tarjeta de crédito y sus llamadas telefónicas. Estaba a punto de eliminar a todos los contactos por e—mail y telefónicos de Charles cuando la segunda víctima había sido descubierta. Dos cuerpos no eran una coincidencia. Las muertes de los hombres no habían sido accidentales y, para cuando el tercer cuerpo apareció, supieron que se encontraban ante un asesino en serie.

Había transcurrido un mes y medio desde el asesinato de Charles Wilson y, si los detectives no se daban prisa, habría una cuarta víctima.

Pronto.

Nadie quería que eso sucediese. Y nadie quería que los detectives de Homicidios se tomasen un descanso más que Darien. No tenía ningún reparo en acostarse con una mujer y atrapar a la asesina formaba parte de su trabajo. Hacía varios años que no trabajaba encubierto y lo había echado de menos de vez en cuando. No, lo que odiaba con toda su alma era recitar esas frases sentimentaloides que Kurt le había escrito.

Darien introdujo el Jeep en el camino de acceso y apagó las luces al entrar en el garaje. Aparcó junto a su coche blanco, sin identificativos, de la policía y apagó el motor. Como siempre, Molly lo oyó y estaba esperándolo cuando abrió la puerta trasera. Era una hembra fiel aunque un poco, demasiado afectuosa, algunas veces. Encendió las luces mientras entraba en la cocina. Sus grandes ojos marrones lo miraron con adoración y la luz se reflejó sobre su sedoso pelo rojo.

—Hola, chica —le lamió la mano, y Darien se apoyó sobre una rodilla—. Eres una buena perra —le rascó tras las largas orejas y la lengua del animal colgó a un lado extasiada. Luego golpeó con el rabo sobre el suelo de madera, mientras la mirada de Darien se posaba sobre la luz intermitente de su contestador automático y la explosión de plumas esparcidas por la habitación.

Frunció los labios, levantándose. Los restos destrozados de su almohada estaban bajo la mesa. No había tenido tiempo de sacar a Molly a correr o a atrapar palos. Estaba aburrida, aunque al menos se había mantenido alejada de la basura esta vez. Claro, que no había nada en el cubo.

Aquel era el problema de dejar a una setter irlandesa de dos años sola durante demasiado tiempo. Tendía a causar problemas. Aunque, por lo menos, solo había destrozado la almohada, en esa ocasión.

Colgó la chaqueta en una silla y cruzó la cocina. La última mujer a la que había dejado sola era su novia, Reika, y le había destrozado la vida. Mientras él estaba fuera, ganándose y la vida y librando al mundo de los tipos malos, ella se había follado a Andrew, su mejor amigo desde el instituto.

Darien cogió el cubo de basura vacío que había bajo el fregadero y cruzó la habitación. No creía que pudiese olvidar nunca, mientras viviera, la tarde que se los había encontrado desnudos en su cama. Nunca olvidaría sus expresiones o las acusaciones que habían salido de la boca de la mujer a la que amaba.

—Siempre estoy sola —había dicho Reika, tirando de la sábana para cubrirse los pechos desnudos—. Tú siempre estás trabajando y yo siempre estoy aquí sola.

Él había señalado a Andrew, que había saltado de la cama y empezado a ponerse los pantalones.

—Obviamente, no siempre estás sola —la culata de la H&K 9mm. le había presionado en la cintura, cuando la ira le golpeó en el pecho, con cada latido de su corazón, aferrándose a su estómago hasta que pensó que se pondría enfermo.

—No pretendíamos que esto ocurriera —había dicho Andrew, agarrando su camisa.

—¿No pretendías meterle la polla a mi novia? —en ese momento, Darien había entendido los crímenes pasionales; había conocido la ciega niebla y la furia devoradora que le hacían perder el control a un hombre y buscar venganza.

—¿Qué esperabas? —dos preciosas lagrimitas asomaron a los ojos de Reika mientras hacía recaer la responsabilidad sobre él—. Es por tu culpa. Eres frío e insensible.

Darien se echó a reír y su hilaridad se mezcló con la ira y la incredulidad.

—Largo de mi casa —dijo. Su voz dura y plana había llenado la habitación mientras el odio y la ira le recorrían el cuerpo. Los años de experiencia y control le habían permitido apretar los puños y evitar cometer una estupidez—. Los dos —algo en sus ojos o en el tono de su voz debía haberles advertido de lo cerca que estaba de ponerse violento, ya que ambos había recogido su ropa y salido corriendo.

Darien no creía que hubiese usado la pistola contra Reika y Andrew ese día pero, de haberse quedado, no podía asegurar si no habría molido a Andrew a palos. Aunque lo dudaba porque, en lo más profundo de su mente, sabía que había algo de cierto en las acusaciones de Reika.

Pasó junto a una silla de la cocina y recogió la funda casi vacía de lo que una vez había sido su almohada. Molly ni siquiera se molestó en fingir sentirse culpable por la destrucción. En lugar de ello, pisoteó el desastre, levantando plumas a su paso. Si el exterior ni hubiese estado tan mojado, la habría encerrado en su caseta mientras limpiaba.

—Fuera —ordenó señalando el recibidor, al otro lado del salón. Clavó en él sus grandes ojos marrones mientras dejaba la habitación. ¿No era igual que una mujer, tratando de hacerle sentirse culpable por algo que había hecho ella?

Darien lanzó la almohada a la basura y las plumas que flotaban, se le pegaron a la camisa. Había pasado poco más de un año desde que encontrara a Reika y Andrew juntos. Había oído que se habían casado y ahora tenían un hijo, una hipoteca y un SUV. Estaban viviendo el sueño americano, mientras él aún vivía la vida loca. Él y Molly. Lo que le parecía perfecto. Durante un tiempo, había pensado que podría tenerlo todo. Una esposa, unos cuantos hijos y un monovolumen. Pero toda esa mierda no era para Darien.

Se quitó las plumas de la camisa y las tiró a la basura. Muchos de los policías que conocía iban por su segundo o tercer matrimonio, y prefería estar solo a formar parte de la triste estadística. Tenía su trabajo y a su perra. Su madre, dos hermanos y siete sobrinas. Era suficiente familia para cualquiera. Y cuando sentía que necesitaba compañía femenina, sabía donde encontrarla. Muchas mujeres encontraban su placa afrodisíaca. Él quería sexo. Y ellas, sexo con un policía. Era perfecto para todos. Y, la mayor parte del tiempo, suficiente.

Darien se puso en pie y se encaminó hacia el armario de la limpieza que se encontraba unos metros más allá. Sacó la escoba y el recogedor y pulsó la tecla de reproducción de su contestador. Mientras perseguía plumas con la escoba oyó una grabación del departamento de garantías de Sears, avisándolo de que la garantía de su frigorífico estaba a punto de expirar. La segunda llamada era de su madre.

—Lita tenía hoy la ecografía —lo informó la voz de su madre. Llenó la cocina con un largo silencio antes de continuar—. Va a tener otra niña.

Darien se rió entre dientes. Lita estaba casada con Nephrite, el hermano de Darien. Ya tenían tres niñas. La última aumentaría el número de mujeres en casa de Nephrite a cinco. Cinco contra uno. Pobre bastardo. Estaba perdido.

Luego, otro largo silencio.

—Por supuesto, estamos contentos pero, ¿quién perpetuará el apellido Chiba, si Nephrite continúa teniendo niñas?

Darien era el mayor de los Chiba, seguido por su hermana Setsuna y por Nephrite. Entre Setsuna y Nephrite tenían siete niñas. Darien no veía porqué tendría que añadir más niños alborotadores al grupo.

—Me encontré con Beatrice Garner en la misa del domingo —lo informó su madre mientras empujaba las plumas hacia el recogedor. No tuvo que esforzarse por adivinar las intenciones de su madre—. Su hija, Beryl, trabaja en Dillards. En el departamento infantil. Está soltera y asiste a la misa de Santa María, en la calle State.

—Olvídalo —dijo Darien, retirándose trozos de pluma de la entrepierna y los camales de los vaqueros. El día que lo habían transferido de Narcóticos a Crímenes violentos, su madre se había tomado un momento para dar gracias a Dios porque había renunciado a perseguir drogadictos y ser atacado por traficantes y, luego, se había hecho el propósito de verlo "asentado". Ahora, estaba convencida de que Darien sería feliz con el amor de una buena mujer y viajes regulares al confesionario. Cuando él señalaba que precisamente lo había jodido "el amor de una buena mujer", su madre replicaba que Reika no había sido una "buena mujer". Entre sus muchos pecados, estaba ser presbiteriana. Había desistido de intentar convencer a su madre de que le gustaba su vida tal como era y de que era tan feliz como cualquier persona del planeta.

Su voz divagó un rato más sobre el Padre y el Diácono, antes de quedarse sin fuelle y de que el contestador se desconectara. Darien devolvió el cubo de basura a su lugar bajo el fregadero y apoyó la escoba sobre la encimera. Arrojó el contenido del recogedor en la estufa y después cogió una botella de Labatt (cerveza) del frigorífico. Tal vez, si se preocupara por su propia vida amorosa, su madre no se entrometería tanto en la de él. No sabía cómo se sentiría si empezara a salir con alguien tan pronto, después de la muerte de su padre. Aunque, si lo pensaba, hacía ya tres años que su padre se había desplomado mientras podaba los rosales de su madre.

Cogió el portátil y los archivos de la mesa, donde los había dejado unas horas antes, y apagó las luces al salir de la cocina. Molly se levantó y fue tras él hasta el comedor. Con la mano libre, Darien se hizo con el mando a distancia y puso las noticias de las diez. Se sentó en el sofá de piel y depositó el portátil y los archivos en la mesa de café de cristal que había frente a él. Molly se instaló en el suelo, junto a su rodilla, y él alargó la mano para rascarle detrás de la larga oreja rojiza.

En la confortable penumbra de la habitación, la luz de la televisión se deslizó a través de la moqueta beige, derramándose sobre la mesa de café hasta la punta de una de sus botas. Darien vio el pronóstico del tiempo, que anunciaba más lluvias. Hasta el momento, la prensa no había divulgado muchos detalles sobre "sin aliento". Todo lo que el público sabía era que tres hombres habían sido asfixiados en sus camas. La policía no había revelado el método, así como su creencia de que la asesina conocía a sus víctimas on—line. La prensa estaba cooperando. Por ahora. Si alguno de ellos creía tener la primicia, todo podría cambiar.

La luz parpadeó cuando el programa de noticias dio paso a un anuncio de seguros. Darien se llevó la cerveza a los labios y observó a la lagartija que bailaba en la pantalla. Llevaba dieciséis, de sus treinta y siete años, siendo policía. Había pasado los seis primeros como agente de tráfico, antes de convertirse en detective y pasar otros seis en Narcóticos. Había comenzado ansioso e ingenuo, pensando que podría librar al mundo de las drogas y los crímenes relacionados con ellas. Había sido educado con un fuerte sentido de la moralidad. Una clara definición del bien y del mal. Lo correcto y lo incorrecto. Blanco y negro. Pero esa definición había cambiado, tras un año visitando antros y haciendo cierta clase de amistades. La línea entre el bien y el mal se había vuelto borrosa y el blanco y el negro se habían convertido en un constante gris.

Cuanto más trabajaba como agente encubierto, más cambiaba. Y cuanto más cambiaba, más inaceptable le parecía la vida cotidiana, hasta el punto de que un día se había mirado al espejo y no había sido capaz de reconocer al hombre en que se había convertido. Había visto a un tipo de pelo largo con barba. Un hombre de ojos duros e insensibles. Le había gustado lo que veía.

Los polis de Narcóticos tenían que pensar deprisa, hablar con suavidad y tener pelotas de acero. Eran brillantes y arrogantes, y estaban convencidos de su invencibilidad, y Darien había sido uno de los mejores. Había vivido durante seis años en un mundo de drogas y violencia y, tras haber bajado a la arena, sentía su sabor en la boca. Derribar grandes camellos había sido una enorme carga. Pero librarse del cabrón, más cabrón de los cabrones, suponía un subidón de adrenalina que le duraba días. No había nada como eso.

Su vida y su trabajo habían llegado a estar tan entrelazados que no sabía donde acababa el uno y donde empezaba el otro. El cambio experimentado había alarmado y preocupado a su familia, así que rara vez aparecía en las reuniones, hasta que un día dejó de aparecer por completo. Vivía, respiraba y hacía el amor por el trabajo. Se había convertido en toda su vida y él adoraba cada minuto.

Hasta que todo se derrumbó.

Darien tomó otro trago, y luego bajó la botella y se la apoyó sobre el muslo. Se llamaba Merry, como si fuese una chica feliz y animada, aunque no había nada en su vida que celebrar. Era una puta de diecinueve años con una adicción. Su droga favorita era el alquitrán negro (heroína) pero había roto con su novio/camello, después de que la violara y la golpeara demasiadas veces. La primera vez que Darien vio a Merry, tenía los ojos amoratados y cerrados a causa de la hinchazón. La segunda, había firmado para ser su confidente, le había presentado a su distribuidor y le había proporcionado información.

Durante los siguiente ochos meses, Darien había hecho lo que mejor se le daba. Revolcarse en la mierda, haciendo amistad lentamente con toda clase de gentuza. Entonces, había recibido una llamada telefónica, en mitad de la noche, que lo había sacado de las aguas. Habían encontrado el cuerpo de Merry en un carro de la compra, en la zona trasera de Winco. Allí de pie, bajo la fina llovizna, observando su pequeño cuerpo y el esmalte negro de las uñas astilladas, la ira le había nublado la mente y le había perforado el cerebro. Ochos meses de trabajo, tirados por el retrete.

Joder.

Había observado una gota de lluvia deslizarse por la frente y la nariz de la chica. Al caerle sobre la barbilla, algo había accionado el botón de reset de su moralidad, que había perdido horriblemente el norte. Una mujer había muerto, una chica en realidad, y su primer pensamiento había sido para el trabajo. Esta vez, cuando se miró al espejo, no le gustó el duro e insensible bastardo que le devolvía la mirada. No le gustó en lo que se había convertido.

Merry había sido la confidente de Darien y él le había fallado. Como policía y como ser humano. Sobre el papel, lo había hecho todo bien. Había seguido estrictamente el manual, aunque debería haber hecho más.

En la corta vida de Merry, solo era el último hombre que la había decepcionado. Su abuela había sido la única pariente que había reclamado el cuerpo y, aunque él le había fallado en vida, había algo que podía hacer por Merry una vez muerta. Pagó el funeral, compró el mejor ataúd y fue uno de los pocos que asistieron al entierro. Cada año, en el aniversario de su muerte, colocaba rosas rosas en su lápida. Ni siquiera sabía si le había gustado el rosa.

Merry había muerto hacía cuatro años y él todavía cargaba con el sentimiento de culpabilidad. Suponía que siempre lo haría. Un recordatorio constante para ser humano. Y, en un trabajo donde veía lo peor de la gente, algo que le impidiese caer otra vez en la trampa mental nosotros—contra—ellos.

Después de ponerse un traje y ser transferido a la División de Crímenes violentos, se concentró en recuperar pedazos de si mismo. En enderezar su distorsionada visión del bien y del mal. Lo correcto y lo incorrecto. El blanco y el negro. Pensaba que lo había conseguido. Empezaba a creer que tal vez tuviese una vida fuera del trabajo. Una esposa, un niño y una de esas mochilas para transportar bebés. Pero Reika le había demostrado que algunas cosas simplemente no estaban destinadas a ocurrir. No a Darien. Se había resignado a ello y lo llevaba bien.

Se llevó la cerveza a los labios y cambió los canales con el mando. La luz brilló con intensidad mientras tomaba un trago. Le gustaba trabajar en la unidad de delitos violentos. Era bueno recogiendo pistas azarosas, siguiendo pistas dispares y recopilando pruebas sin aparente relación. Le gustaba ensamblar las piezas hasta formar una imagen que le daba rumbo a la investigación. Le gustaba retirar criminales violentos de las calles. Pero eso no constituía toda su vida. Era capaz de mantener la perspectiva y la distancia. De dejar el trabajo en la oficina. Exceptuando esta vez. "Sin aliento" tenía que ser detenida antes de que volviese a asesinar.

Darien tenía un talento innato para retroceder y ampliar su panorámica pero esta vez no había nada que ver. Había pocas pistas, rastros realmente dispares y las pruebas sin relación eran simplemente eso: pruebas sin relación.

Aquel caso lo mantenía despierto por las noches. El quién y el por qué le daban vueltas en la cabeza sin que nada encajara en su lugar. Fuera quien fuera "sin aliento" era una mujer brillante. Y si había algo que Darien odiaba por encima de todo lo demás era sentirse inferior a un criminal. Mujer o no.

Lo que encauzó sus pensamientos hacia Serena Tsukino. Darien era policía. Estaba entrenado para leer la decepción en el lenguaje corporal de una persona y especialmente en sus ojos. Pero, varias veces a lo largo de la cita, se había sorprendido a si mismo mirándole la boca en lugar de los ojos. Repasando las curvas de su cuerpo por motivos que no tenían nada que ver con la decepción y todo que ver con la manera en que los pechos le llenaban el suéter. Y en esos momentos de distracción, la pregunta que prevalecía en su mente había sido: ¿qué hace una mujer como Serena acudiendo a citas on—line? Podía entender por qué recurría un hombre a esas citas. Para algunos tipos podía ser terriblemente intimidante pedirle salir a una mujer. Pero todo lo que tenía que hacer una mujer era esperar y tener bien aspecto. Sonreír de vez en cuando para hacerle saber al tipo que estaba interesada. ¿Tan difícil podía ser? Especialmente para una mujer atractiva como Serena.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

_Curiosa: Busca poeta insistente…_

A la mañana siguiente, Darien se observó las manos en el espejo del vestidor, mientras se hacía el nudo de la corbata a rayas rojas y azules. Alzó la barbilla recién afeitada y movió el nudo, a uno y otro lado, hasta que encajó perfectamente bajo el cuello abrochado de su camisa azul. Se abrochó los puños y luego alcanzó la placa, que había dejado en el vestidor. Se la enganchó al cinturón y metió la pistola en la cartuchera que llevaba sobre la cadera derecha. Prendió el cargador de munición adicional y el móvil al lado izquierdo del cinturón y después se colgó unas esposas en la parte trasera del pantalón. Cogió la chaqueta azul marino que había a los pies de la cama e introdujo los brazos en el interior de las mangas, mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina por el pasillo. Le puso de comer a Molly, se aseguró de que la entrada para perros estuviese abierta y se acabó el café. De camino hacia la puerta, cogió el portátil y los archivos. Se introdujo en el Crown Victoria sin identificativos y se dirigió al trabajo. Mientras atravesaba la ciudad, comprobó el buzón de voz y garabateó unas notas en la libreta de papel que tenía en el asiento contiguo. Llamó a la oficina del fiscal de distrito en relación con un caso que estaba pendiente en la corte y, para cuando detuvo el coche en su plaza de aparcamiento, había tachado un buen número de cosas de su lista de pendientes. Se dirigió a la sala de reuniones, creada específicamente para el caso "sin aliento", y observó que Serena Tsukino había sido desplazada hasta la primera posición en la pizarra, por encima de Esmeralda Dempsey. Era el primero en llegar y dejó el portátil y los archivos junto a los tres libros con los datos sobre asesinatos que se encontraban en la mesa, frente a él.

—Hemos eliminado a Neherenia Thompson por completo —dijo el sargento Vernon Mitchell, entrando en la sala—. Confirmamos que estaba fuera de la ciudad cuando tuvo lugar el segundo asesinato —un par de gafas de lectura colgaban de la punta de la nariz del sargento y llevaba el pelo blanco, al estilo militar, tan corto que parecía casi calvo.

Darien tomó asiento y abrió uno de los libros sobre los asesinatos.

—Es un alivio —murmuró. Neherenia Thompson, alias pastelito, la mujer que olía a tabaco Marlboro y hablaba como el hombre de Marlboro, le había tocado el culo mientras hacían cola en la cafetería.

Kurt Weber tomó asiento junto a Darien y se echó a reír.

—Pensé que tendría que entrar y rescatarte de esa —dijo, refiriéndose a la cita para tomar café de Darien con Neherenia, hacía unas cuantas noches.

—Sí, fue la hostia de divertido —refunfuñó Darien. Había ciertas mujeres que a uno no le importaba que le tocaran el culo. Y luego estaba Neherenia.

—Eso te pasa por ser un tío tan guapo.

—Eso me pasa por dejarte escribir esos estúpidos correos sentimentaloides. Les haces creer que quiero que me desnuden en el acto —en circunstancias normales, a Darien no le habría importado maniobrar para desnudar a una mujer. De hecho, desnudar mujeres figuraba en una posición muy alta de su lista. Pero no, desnudar a algunas de las que había conocido últimamente. La idea de ver desnuda a Serena tenía cierto atractivo, pero no cuando cada palabra sería grabada. Y bueno, no cuando ella podría ser una psicótica.

—Darien, vas a concentrar tu atención en Serena Tsukino y Esmeralda Dempsey hasta que tengamos algo claro o podamos presentar cargos —el sargento Mitchell señaló las dos fotos que había frente a Darien.

Él observó las copias ampliadas de las fotos de carnet de conducir y frunció el ceño. Esmeralda Dempsey, posiblemente la mujer más estúpida que había conocido nunca, y Serena Tsukino, la que escribía sobre asesinos en serie. Entendía por qué encabezaba la lista Serena. Era inteligente y si había alguien que supiese cómo cometer un asesinato y evitar ser cazado era una mujer que se ganaba la vida escribiendo sobre ello.

—Creo que podemos eliminar a Esmeralda. Es más tonta que una caja de piedras.

—Podría estar fingiendo —apuntó Kurt.

Darien se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

—Oíste lo que dijo sobre esos extraterrestres. Nadie es tan buena actriz.

—Salió con las tres víctimas así que no podemos descartarla aún —el sargento Mitchell ojeó varias fotos sobre las tres víctimas en el dossier que se encontraba en la parte superior del montón sobre la mesa. Todos los hombres yacían despatarrados en sus camas, con la polla flácida y patética, la boca abierta y la bolsa de la tintorería en la garganta—. Es posible que Kurt tenga razón. Podría estar fingiendo. Aunque después de escuchar la grabación de Tsukino, ella parece más prometedora. Suena como si estuviese alardeando. Como si conociera la forma de asesinar a tres hombres y quedar impune.

Darien pasó unas cuantas páginas con imágenes de huellas dactilares, obtenidas de los marcos de las puertas, las mesillas de noche y los teléfonos.

—Tal vez se cansó de limitarse a escribir sobre asesinatos —añadió Kurt, mientras Darien pasaba otra página. Polvo negro cubría tres lavabos distintos, inodoros y duchas.

—Es posible que quiera escenificar lo que escribe —concedió Darien.

Los técnicos habían encontrado huellas latentes en las bolsas de la lavandería pero todas ella coincidían con las de los trabajadores de Westco. Ojeó varias fotografías de la escena del crimen. Tres hombres muertos y ninguna prueba física sólida que relacionase a alguien con los tres.

—Me gustaría echarle un vistazo a su trabajo actual —Darien alzó la mirada hacia el sargento—. Tal vez deberíamos arrestarla e interrogarla. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es pillarla en unas cuantas mentiras.

—Aún no. No podemos arriesgarnos a que contrate un abogado —el sargento Mitchell se rascó la nuca—. Kurt —dijo. Y apuntó con un dedo al otro detective—. Escribe otro par de esos correos románticos de amante—apasionado y envíaselos a las dos mujeres.

Darien se encogió. Kurt leía novelas románticas y veía películas de amor, y él y el sargento pensaban que conocía la clase de mierda sentimentaloide que a las mujeres les gusta oír. Llevaba casado más de veinte años así que puede que fuera cierto.

—No más de esa mierda sobre lo sexys que están en las fotos —le advirtió—. O sobre la gilipollez de que busco a mi alma gemela.

El sargento se rió entre dientes.

—Propón una cita para tomar unas copas esta vez. Queremos a esas mujeres relajadas. Cuando respondan al e—mail, hacédmelo saber —se volvió para marcharse pero dijo por encima del hombro—. Ah, y tenemos que interrogar de nuevo a la gente de Westco.

—Kurt y yo pensábamos hacerlo esta tarde —repuso Darien mientras veía desaparecer al sargento.

Una hora después, Kurt terminó el e—mail "romántico".

—He acabado con esto —dijo, tendiéndole una copia a Darien—. El sargento Mitchell piensa que es bueno. Puede que mi mejor trabajo.

Darien le echó un vistazo a lo que había escrito y sintió que se le estrujaba el cerebro.

—Jesús…

.

.

.

Vestida para trabajar con un pijama de franela, estampado de conejos, Serena cogió una taza de café y se encaminó hacia su despacho. Sus zapatillas de andar por casa resonaron sobre las baldosas cuando subió las escaleras curvadas al salir de la cocina. Tomó asiento en su escritorio en forma de L, se quitó las zapatillas y apoyó los pies en un lateral, lleno de libros de investigación. La luz del sol de mediodía brilló sobre las uñas color rojo de sus pies, un montón de revistas y un par de entradas para los Steelheads que había recibido del club de escritores. Bostezó hasta que las lágrimas le inundaron los ojos. Después del café cargado que había tomado la noche anterior, había vuelto a casa y trabajado hasta las tres de la madrugada, asesinando a un personaje que había tenido que inventarse, basándose en sus ex—novios. Usar a Darien como modelo no había funcionado. No, después de que le salvase la vida a bomboncitomike.

Se llevó la taza a los labios y se inclinó sobre el brazo de la silla para encender el ordenador. No era que importase demasiado pero Darien la había pillado mintiendo. Obviamente, no era enfermera y estaba segura de que no volvería a saber nada de él. Lo que estaba bien. Sí, era muy atractivo en ese estilo oscuro e intenso que hacía que el pecho de una chica se tensase y hormigueara. Pero no se trataba de una verdadera cita. Nunca saldría con un hombre que no se lo pidiera en serio y, lo que era más importante: no tenía tiempo para citas en ese momento. Estaba en la página doscientos de asesinato. com y tenía que escribir otras doscientas páginas en el siguiente mes y medio. El plazo era lo bastante ajustado como para llevarla a la bebida. No necesitaba añadirle a esa presión la distracción que suponía un hombre.

Mientras el programa de correo descargaba los e—mails, introdujo el CD de Maroon 5 en el reproductor. Sacó las pequeñas gafas con montura dorada de su funda y se las puso para poder ver sin necesidad de pegar la punta de la nariz a la pantalla. El problema de hacerse mayor era que había heredado la miopía de su madre.

Su gata negra de siete kilos, Luna, que también era heredada, saltó sobre la mesa esparciendo papeles y revistas.

Luna había aparecido en la puerta de Serena hacía cinco años. Una gata callejero flaca, de la que había cuidado hasta que sanó, y por la que había pagado más de mil dólares en cuentas del veterinario, hasta salvarla de una muerte segura. Luna se lo compensaba siendo temperamental, totalmente pasiva—agresiva y habiendo desarrollado un furioso trastorno alimenticio. Pero por las noches, cuando se acostaba, se enroscaba a su lado y ronroneaba de puro amor y afecto. Un ronroneo continuo que Serena encontraba muy reconfortante.

Luna restregó la cabeza contra sus pies y luego se sentó y enroscó la cola alrededor de las patas delanteras. La miró como si pretendiera hipnotizarla para que llenara su plato de Meow Mix, pero estaba a dieta y Serena no iba a dejarse convencer. En lugar de eso, admiró un abrigo malva de Betsey Johnson en Nordstrom. com y la nueva colección de bolsos de mano de Kate Spade en su web. No supo precisar qué era más sexy, si el abrigo de Betsey, lo último de Kate en piel o Adam Levine.

Mientras Adam y ella cantaban sobre estar enamorado y de pie bajo la lluvia, abrió la bandeja de entrada del correo. Aparecieron cincuenta y seis spams, tres e—mails de sus amigas y la broma del día de su madre. Mientras borraba el spam, llegaron dos e—mails más al apartado correo de los lectores. Pensó en abrirlos pero no lo hizo. El noventa y nueve por ciento de los e—mails de lectores que recibía eran encantadores pero nunca sabía cuando iba a recibir ese incendiario uno por ciento que le arruinaría el día. El que cuestionaría su investigación, la colocación de las comas, y su inteligencia. Abrir el correo de los lectores era tan arriesgado como pasarse por la oficina postal. Unas veces encontraba regalos maravillosos, y otras cartas de pirados pidiendo dinero o advirtiéndole que iba a ir directa al infierno. Lo que era uno de los motivos por los que Serena solo visitaba su apartado de correos aproximadamente una vez al mes.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir del correo, algo llegó a la cuenta que había creado para tratar con los hombres de las citas on—line. Serena se enderezó y bajó los pies al suelo. Luna saltó a su regazo como una pelota de siete kilos y ella la esquivó para abrir el e—mail.

* * *

**De: hardluvnman hot mail. com**

**Para: n2u mail. net**

Serena,

Me encantó hablar contigo anoche, mientras contemplaba tus brillantes ojos azules.

Eres distinta de las mujeres que he conocido últimamente. Inteligente y misteriosa. Siempre he sido un admirador de la inteligencia y la belleza. Cena conmigo y déjame comprobar si soy capaz de convertir esa chispa de tus ojos en una llama.

Darien.

* * *

Serena leyó el e—mail tres veces y no supo si soltar una carcajada o… o sentirse halagada. Lo que era ridículo. Lo de la noche anterior no había sido una auténtica cita pero, aunque lo hubiese sido, se había convertido en un desastre. Así que, ¿por qué estaba pidiéndole salir de nuevo?

¿Qué había de malo en él?

Luna le golpeó con la cabeza en la mandíbula y ella la bajó del regazo. La gata cayó al suelo con un pesado ruido sordo y emitió un molesto maullido. Serena iba a rechazar a Darien, por supuesto, pero antes de hacerlo les reenvío el e—mail a sus amigas, a la espera de sus reacciones.

Típico de Mina, señaló que Serena debería darle puntos a Darien por, al menos, tratar de sonar romántico. "Acertó el color de tus ojos".

Rei escribió: "¿Qué clase de tío habla sobre chispas y llamas? ¿No es excesivo?"

Amy dio a conocer su opinión con una frase corta: "No te pilles del monstruo"

Serena se echó a reír y consultó el calendario. El próximo sábado tenía que dar una charla para el grupo de lectores y escritores Mujeres del Misterio pero, aparte de eso, estaba libre. Hablaba con sus amigas a todas horas pero no habían salido juntas en un mes. "Vayamos a tomar chimichangas y margaritas el lunes" —les sugirió. Luego pulsó enviar. A continuación, recuperó el e—mail de Darien y pulsó responder.

No tenía tiempo para los hombres, especialmente para un amante—apasionado que quería mirarla a los ojos y convertir la chispa en una llama.

.

.

.

Una vela solitaria parpadeaba en el recipiente de color rojo que había sobre cada mesa del salón restaurante Red Feather. El nivel del ruido de fondo oscilaba desde las odiosas risas de los que habían bebido demasiado al murmullo constante de los que no.

Darien se sentó a una mesa, con la espalda contra la pared, desde donde divisaba la entrada al restaurante y la puerta de la cocina. No esperaba problemas. No, esa noche. Pero controlar el entorno y situarse en un lugar estratégico era algo que formaba parte de él, como la forma que tenía de atarse los zapatos, de cepillarse los dientes o de estudiar la conducta de las personas. A los pocos minutos de entrar en el salón, había determinado quienes eran los asistentes conflictivos. No importaba que algunos de ellos vistiesen trajes caros y bebiesen un vino excelente. Había arrestado a bastantes de ellos para saber que los delincuentes cruzaban todos los límites sociales y económicos.

Darien se subió las mangas del suéter verde oliva por los antebrazos y cogió la carta de bebidas que había junto a la vela. Una vez más, llevaba el transmisor plano pegado en la parte baja de la espalda, justo sobre la cintura del pantalón negro. Al otro lado de la calle, Anita se encontraba sentada en la furgoneta, con el equipo de recepción para filtrar ruidos, mientras Kurt esperaba en la cocina para hacerse con un vaso con huellas dactilares legibles. Al día siguiente, repetirían el mismo procedimiento con Esmeralda Dempsey.

La puerta del Red Feather se abrió y Darien alzó la mirada de la carta de bebidas. Serena Tsukino apareció, más atractiva incluso de lo que recordaba. Kurt había necesitado dos e—mails para convencerla de que se reuniera con Darien pero ahí estaba, envuelta en un abrigo negro, que se ataba a la cintura y la cubría hasta las rodillas. Llevaba zapatos rojos de tacón y, por un instante, Darien se permitió a si mismo preguntarse si llevaría algo bajo el abrigo.

Serena lo miró y él se levantó y salió de detrás de la mesa de la esquina. Las tenues luces del bar brillaron sobre el dorado pelo. Serena caminó hacia él, con su aspecto de página central de revista, haciendo girar cabezas. Con el pelo rebotando ligeramente con cada gracioso paso.

Lástima que pudiera ser una psicótica.

Darien tomó la suave mano que le ofreció. Tenía los dedos fríos y la miró atentamente, buscando alguna señal que indicase que estaba loca. Lo suficiente como para deslizar una bolsa sobre la cabeza de un hombre, mientras lo montaba como si fuese una amazona. Todo lo que vio fue un rastro de humor brillando en sus profundos ojos azules.

—Has sido puntual —dijo ella, mientras el rastro de humor le curvaba los labios—. ¿Tu perra no ha estado rebuscando en la basura esta noche?

—No. Dejé el cubo en el garaje antes de irme.

Ella liberó la mano y dejó un pequeño bolso rojo sobre la mesa.

—Me sorprendió un poco recibir tu e—mail —cogió su cinturón y Darien se situó a su espalda.

—¿El primer e—mail? ¿O el segundo, cuando tuve que suplicar? —rozó la suave piel de su cuello con la yemas de los dedos, al apartarle el pelo a un lado para coger el cuello del abrigo. Olía como el jardín de su madre en primavera y tocar su pelo fue como acariciar un rayo de sol. Como… se detuvo. Por Dios. Empezaba a sonar como los e—mails ñoños de Kurt. Incluso mentalmente. Si no iba con cuidado, antes de que pudiese darse cuenta estaría escuchando a Jewel y escribiendo poemas de mierda.

Ella alzó la vista para mirarlo por encima del hombro y le rozó el dorso de los dedos con la mejilla.

—No suplicaste. Fuiste insistente.

—Sea como sea, funcionó —le soltó el pelo y le sostuvo el cuello del abrigo mientras ella se lo quitaba. Estaba en el Red Feather para trabajar en el caso "sin aliento", no para distraerse con el olor de su pelo o con la suavidad de su mejilla. Si eso significaba que iba a tener que seducirla en el proceso, solo estaría haciendo su trabajo. En algún punto de la investigación tendría que colocarle una mano en la nuca y aproximar su boca a la de él. Y, cuando lo hiciese, iba a tener que recordar que era la principal sospechosa de una investigación criminal. No era algo personal. Solo trabajo.

—Te rechacé la primera vez porque no quiero salir con nadie en estos momentos.

Darien le tendió el abrigo y ella lo colgó sobre el respaldo de la silla.

—¿Y eso? —llevaba uno de esos sueters rojos peludos, de conejo o algo igualmente suave. Colgaba de la parte superior de sus brazos, desafiando a la gravedad y dejándole el cuello y los hombros desnudos.

—Estoy tremendamente ocupada con el trabajo —dijo ella, mientras la mirada de Darien descendía por su columna, hacia la curva de su trasero, cubierto por una falda negra, que le llegaba justo por encima de la parte trasera de las rodillas.

Le sostuvo la silla para que se sentara.

—¿En el hospital?

Ella se paralizó una fracción de segundo. Luego dijo: —Sí.

—¿En qué planta trabajas? —se dirigió al otro lado de la pequeña mesa para sentarse frente a ella.

Se hizo el silencio mientras ella cogía la carta de bebidas, luego: —Maternidad. Hmm… Veamos. ¿Qué debería pedir; martini o mojito?

No era una gran mentirosa. Ciertamente, los había conocido mejores, pero no todos los sociópatas eran buenos mentirosos. E incluso algunos de los peores se las arreglaban para pasar la prueba del polígrafo. Pero lo que todos tenían en común era una total falta de conciencia.

Una camarera, que no parecía lo suficientemente mayor para servir bebidas, se aproximó a la mesa. Serena pidió un mojito. Darien una botella de Becks. Mientras esperaban, él se reclinó en la silla y ladeó la cabeza. Hora de ponerse a trabajar.

—Háblame sobre ti.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó los antebrazos sobre la mesa.

—Soy tan insulsa que no me gustaría aburrirte mortalmente.

—Oh, lo dudo mucho —la vela en el centro de la mesa parpadeó, dispersando minúsculos fragmentos de luz sobre su clavícula y sus hombros—. Háblame de tu familia.

—No hay demasiado que contar. Mis padres se separaron cuando estaba en sexto curso. Discutían mucho así que no fue muy terrible que mi padre se fuera —se encogió de hombros y la delgada manga derecha del suéter se le deslizó hacia abajo, a lo largo del suave brazo hasta el codo—. Después de eso, mi madre trabajaba muchas horas y yo cuidé de mi hermano pequeño.

—¿Qué edad tiene tu hermano?

—Veinticuatro. Yo tengo diez años más que Sammy —alzó una mano para volver a colocarse el suéter sobre el hombro—. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Hermanos? ¿Hermanas?

—Tengo un hermano y una hermana más jóvenes —respondió con sinceridad. Le habló sobre sus siete sobrinas y sobre lo ruidosas que eran las vacaciones con todas esas niñas alborotadoras cerca—. Mi padre murió hace unos tres años y mi madre me ha estado molestando desde entonces para que le dé un nieto.

—Has debido pasarlo mal los últimos años.

La mirada de Darien siguió el recorrido del suéter, cuando se le deslizó una vez más por el brazo.

—¿Por qué?

—Primero tu padre y luego tu mujer.

Oh, sí. Su mujer.

—Sí —dijo. Y volvió a fijar la mirada sobre la de ella—. Quería mucho a Molly. Lo era todo para mí pero tengo que continuar sin ella. Tengo que intentar recuperar mi vida. Ella habría querido que fuese así —se preguntó si las mentiras sobre Molly sonaban tan pobres como él pensaba. Se preguntó si Serena habría escogido ese suéter para distraerlo.

—¿Ella habría querido que salieses con todas las mujeres que pudieses por Internet?

Darien no señaló que Serena estaba saliendo con hombres por Internet. Y posiblemente, también asesinándolos. En lugar de eso dijo: —Molly querría que hiciese lo necesario para ser feliz.

Serena tiró del suéter hacia arriba.

—Creo que la mayoría de las mujeres querrían que sus maridos les guardasen luto algo más de seis meses.

—Molly es diferente de la mayoría de las mujeres —si Serena continuaba aquella batalla con su ropa, iba a ser una noche muy larga. Mirarla era como contemplar un lento striptease.

—¿No quieres decir que era?

—¿Qué? —alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la suya, mientras el deseo, ardiente y endiabladamente inoportuno, se retorcía, tironeaba y le daba una pequeña patada en la boca del estómago. La mujer que lo miraba por encima de la vela titilante podía ser inocente. Una escritora misteriosa y nada más. Una víctima de las circunstancias. O podía ser la responsable del asesinato de tres hombres.

—Has dicho: Molly es diferente. Como si aún estuviera viva —repuso Serena.

Mierda. Se había permitido dejarse distraer por el suéter. Ella era rápida e iba a tener que superarla. Lo que significaba que iba a tener que prestarle más atención al trabajo y menos a la suave piel de su cuello y de sus hombros.

—Quería decir que era, por supuesto.

Una pequeña arruga se le formó entre las cejas.

—Puede que sea demasiado pronto para que salgas con alguien.

—No —él sacudió la cabeza y le ofreció su mejor sonrisa "confía en mí". La que había empleado tantas veces para atrapar sospechosos de asesinato y narcotraficantes.

—A veces, también me refiero a mi padre en presente —mintió con la misma facilidad que había sonreído—. Pero eso no quiere decir que no sepa que se ha ido. Igual que sé que Molly se fue y no va a volver nunca más. Siempre sentiré su pérdida pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que quedarme parado, lamentándolo cada día. Durante el resto de mi vida.

La arruga se suavizó y él supo que había decidido creerlo. Sí, era brillante y muy perceptiva. Si no fuera sospechosa de asesinato, sería la clase de mujer por la que iría. Pero lo era y, antes se congelaría el infierno, que una sospechosa superaría en inteligencia al detective Darien Chiba. No importaba lo inteligente y lo hermosa que fuese. No importaba lo sexy que fuera ni lo caliente que lo hiciese sentirse.


End file.
